


Idol Secret

by sheltie1987



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Mild Sexual Content, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: Mayu has a secret, a secret that as an idol she can't speak about. Oneshot.
Relationships: Kashiwagi Yuki/Watanabe Mayu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Idol Secret

**Idol Secret**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own AKB48 at all_

**A/N: okay, my second Mayuki story. This one will be not as kid friendly as my last one. So a warning. I vow to never take these AKB stories into an M direction with sexual content like how I’ve done in many of the fandoms I write. The highest rating these stories will go is for violence and language.**

“Yukirin~”

Yuki couldn’t help as a smile graced her lips as she heard a sweet voice pleading with her. It made her feel so powerful. To know she had such control over Watanabe Mayu, one of Japan’s top idols.

“You like that Mayuyu, you like what I’m doing to you?” Yuki asked huskily.

“Yes, oh yes. Please don’t stop Yukirin, please” Mayu whined as her abdomen flexed.

The pads of Yuki’s fingers danced across Mayu’s thighs in an almost ticklish manner, but it held such sensuality that instead of giggling Mayu let out a moan. At the moment Mayu was getting the best massage in her entire life. The one doing the massaging was her personal assistant and close friend, Kashiwagi Yuki.

Mayu and Yuki have known one another since middle school. They remained close and Yuki was the one to encourage Mayu to become an idol in the first place. Yuki was Mayu’s number one fan before Mayu even debuted. When Mayu’s status began to rise as she got more exposure she kept close contact with Yuki, who was her tether to reality when she was surrounded by all the glitz and glamour not to mention the stress of being an idol.

When Yuki graduated from high school Mayu hired her as an assistant even though Yuki had no experience prior. Mayu just wanted to have Yuki close to her. So much so that she had Yuki move in with her just stay close. Yuki was a bit hesitant on the idea, but quickly warmed up to it and had gotten the hang of her job with a few bumps. Mayu harbored deep feelings for Yuki and they’ve been there since she first met the girl if Mayu was honest with herself.

Yuki didn’t seem to notice these feelings though Mayu didn’t broadcast these feelings, especially now as an idol. She had an image to keep up.

When Yuki’s hands left her skin she groaned at the great loss.

“Roll over Mayuyu” Yuki said.

Mayu did as she was told. She got onto her back not even embarrassed at displaying her goods to Yuki. Yuki had seen them before when they changed for gym class for goodness sake.

“Such lovely breasts Mayu” Yuki cooed teasingly.

Mayu shook her body a bit letting her goods jiggle a bit letting out a little giggle as well.

Yuki smiled as she laughed then she got to work.

Mayu let out a groan as she did her best to suppress the arousal she was feeling as Yuki’s hands worked her over. That was of course a losing battle. She was already quite stimulated. The one thing she hoped and prayed for was that her body wasn’t being too obvious to Yuki. That’d be embarrassing no matter how close the two are.

Thankfully Mayu was able to get through it and she was relieved though sad that it was over. She was wrapped in a lovely bathrobe that had been in her possession for years. It was worn, but still provided what she needed.

“I can’t believe you still have that” Yuki commented as she noticed what her boss/best friend was wrapped in.

Mayu smiled, “of course. Why wouldn’t I.”

Yuki smiled as she remembered the day she gave it to Mayu and how happy Mayu was. She remembered how much Mayu had complained about her old bathrobe and how it was so thin and not very comfortable. Yuki took that as a challenge to find the best bathrobe for Mayu. It took a while and she had to save up for it, but it was worth it. The expression on Mayu’s face was simply divine when she gave it to her.

/Scene Break/

It was a busy day for Mayu interview after interview. She was promoting her upcoming album that was going to be released and she was prepping for her new concert that was also promoting her new upcoming album. There was talks of her becoming a VA in an anime. A small part, but it was a big deal. Then the possible talks of her acting in some drama or even a movie. Mayu was a bit tired, but she still enjoyed her job. Yuki was by her side along with her manager who talked to her on the talking points she should focus on and so on.

Mayu flopped onto the couch exhausted from the day’s events.

“So tired~” Mayu cried in a childish way.

Yuki giggled at Mayu’s behavior. Mayu always displayed a certain character when she was an idol. An idol that was seemingly perfect. Like she was created. She had the nickname of CG or the Cyborg Idol since she was too perfect to be actually human. But Mayu was human, not a robot. Just in private she can be herself more. With Yuki she can be herself.

“I’ll make us something to eat. I bet you’re hungry” Yuki said.

Mayu let out a grunt of some kind which Yuki took as a yes.

After eating Mayu laid her head in Yuki’s lap as Yuki gently stroked her hair.

“I kind of miss your long hair and your twintails” Yuki commented.

“Mmm, maybe I’ll wear it again for you Yukirin” Mayu mumbled tiredly.

“I’d like that, Mayuyu” Yuki said with a smile.

Mayu smiled back then closed her eyes.

Yuki allowed her to sleep. She knew that her best friend was wiped out. She’d carry her to bed later.

“Yukirin” Mayu murmured.

Yuki looked down and found Mayu’s eyes were closed and her breathing was shallower. So she figured Mayu was sleep talking. Something Mayu wasn’t known for and something Yuki didn’t think she did. As far as Yuki knew.

“Mmm, Yukirin” Mayu murmured again.

Yuki just gently stroked Mayu’s hair.

“More Yukirin, more. I want more” Mayu mewled.

Yuki instantly flushed hearing this. Her mind didn’t need much computing to figure where Mayu’s mind had gone.

Mayu was a bit of a pervert though her adoring fans didn’t know this about her. It was something Mayu kept very private. But Yuki knew since she had witnessed it and have been the target. Mayu liked to touch, grab Yuki’s chest as well as her butt. Which Mayu has commented was the butt of the gods. That always made Yuki embarrassed. But Yuki always thought what Mayu did was all in jest. Nothing else.

“More Yukirin, love me more. That feels so good” Mayu moaned, “I want to touch you Yukirin, want to touch your breasts. They feel so good in my hands.”

Yuki’s face was getting redder and redder as Mayu’s sleep talking became more and more descriptive. She definitely didn’t think Mayu had this kind of imagination. Then the final words out of Mayu’s mouth that struck her hard.

“I love you, Yukirin” Mayu said.

The way she said it left no doubt in Yuki’s mind that this was true. But what was she to do? She was flustered and inwardly in turmoil with what has just transpired.

After calming herself she carried Mayu to her room and dressed Mayu in her pajamas. How she did this without blushing mad? Well with practice having done this numerous times before. Once Mayu was tucked in Yuki went to her room to think. Though she spent most of it pacing as her mind tried to wrap around the fact that Mayu had those kinds of feelings for her. She went to bed still in turmoil.

/Scene Break/

Yuki didn’t have too much time for herself as she was busy with helping Mayu, but she needed some advice on what to do. She couldn’t forget what Mayu had said. When she found she had some time while Mayu was rehearsing for her concert she ducked away and made a call.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey there Acchan, you got a minute?” Yuki asked.

On the other end of the line was one of Yuki’s friends, Maeda Atsuko.

 _“Sure, what’s going on? You don’t usually call unless you’ve got a problem?”_ Atsuko asked with some curiosity in her tone.

“Well it’s, it’s” Yuki rambled with her free hand waving about like she was trying to conjure something, “I really don’t know how to explain it actually. It happened so fast and I still haven’t time to fully process it and…”

 _“Yuki breathe, breathe Yuki”_ Atsuko said, _“just tell me what happened, everything.”_

Yuki took a few deep breaths then told Atsuko everything. What happened with Mayu was so still very clear in her mind like it had happened yesterday. When she finished she waited for Atsuko to respond. She was on pins and needles.

“Well?” she asked impatiently.

 _“Interesting, interesting indeed”_ Atsuko commented.

“Atsuko, please tell me what to do, I don't know” Yuki cried.

 _“Okay, okay. Calm down Yuki”_ Atsuko said, _“now it’s quite obvious to me that Mayu likes you and more than a friend way. I guess it’s much deeper than I thought really if she says that kind of stuff.”_

“Yes, but what am I to do?” Yuki asked then something struck her. “Wait, you knew of Mayu’s feelings for me?”

 _“Yes I did and a few others too. Let’s not get sidetracked though. What you need to do is figure out is what your feelings for Mayu are. Do you like Mayu like she does you or not?”_ Atsuko asked in a straightforward manner.

Yuki kind of wanted to know who else knew, but knew she needed to focus.

“Um, well, uh” she murmured in a non-committal tone.

 _“Yuki, you know this, you do. You may have not thought much about it, but it’s there”_ Atsuko said then added in sagely. _“Don’t think with your head, think with your heart.”_ It was a cliché line, but sometimes cliché worked.

Yuki took her advice. She closed her eyes and let herself go. Let her feelings just go. No real thinking involved.

Atsuko waited patiently knowing it might take a while.

“I, I, I love her” Yuki said softly as she came to a realization. “Oh god, I’m in love with Mayuyu.” Saying it, realizing it felt like a veil was pulled away from her eyes. Everything felt clear to her. But what was she going to do now? Thankfully she didn’t need too much about that.

 _“Good, good”_ Atsuko said, _“now here’s what you’re going to do, listen carefully and follow what I say.”_

Yuki just nodded ready to listen to Atsuko’s advice since Atsuko had never steered her wrong before.

/Scene Break/

“Ready Mayuyu?” Yuki asked as she stood by Mayu, who was on a platform that would rise and bring her to the stage.

Today was the day of the concert and the atmosphere was electric. You could the echoing of the cheering crowd wanting to see their idol, Mayu.

“I am” Mayu said, her mic off so she could talk to Yuki privately.

“Good luck” Yuki said with a smile.

“Where’s my good luck kiss?” Mayu joked.

This was a bit of a joke they’d do before the beginning of each of Mayu’s concerts. Like a kiss for luck before a game or something.

Then the most surprising thing happened for Mayu. Yuki dipped her head low while leaning in and gently kissed Mayu. It surprised Mayu so much she had no time to react before Yuki retreated. Yuki then placed her ear near Mayu’s ear, her open one since the other one was covered by the ear piece.

“If you have a great show I’ll reward you later” she whispered in a tone that couldn’t be mistaken for anything, but full of erotic promise.

“Five minutes” a stage hand called.

With quickness that only a professional could have Mayu focused herself though she was a bit flustered by what had just happened.

/Scene Break/

After the concert plus two encores Mayu was wiped. But in the back of her mind she remembered what Yuki had promised her. She looked all around for Yuki, but couldn’t find her. That is until she found Yuki in the dressing room waiting patiently for her.

“Hello Mayu” Yuki greeted casually.

“Hi Yuki” Mayu greeted trying to act normal.

Yuki got up and Mayu noticed something different. Yuki’s outfit though professional had a dose of sexuality in it that Mayu hadn’t seen before and she would honestly say that she loved the new look.

“Did you have a good concert?” Yuki asked nonchalantly as she made her way to Mayu.

“Yes, I did” Mayu said.

“Good” Yuki said in a way that sounded like a purr. Her walk changed too from normal to a more sashay.

Mayu gulped as Yuki got closer. She backed up til her back hit the door. Yuki then trapped her by doing a kabe-don. Mayu’s heart was beating fast. Her mind had imagined this a million times and now that it’s happening a part of her couldn’t quite believe it. She was trembling with a part of her praying that this wasn’t some dream.

“Mayuyu” Yuki said bring the idol back to the present.

“Y-y-y-yes Yukirin” Mayu responded looking up into her crush’s eyes.

Yuki then dove down and captured Mayu’s lips with her own. This time Yuki gave Mayu time to reciprocate. The two kissed, made out really. Mayu had her arms wrapped around Yuki’s long lovely neck as Yuki’s arms were wrapped around Mayu’s waist, holding her close.

As it slowly got intense Yuki pulled back much to Mayu’s whining.

“Yukirin~”

Yuki smiled, a teasing smile. She pecked Mayu’s pouting lips.

“Good things come to those who wait Mayuyu. You still got a few things to do before I give you your reward” she said. Her tone promising all sorts of wicked erotic things that would come if certain things were accomplished first.

Mayu nodded. She took a few moments to get herself situated and become professional knowing that she’d get all of Yuki if she got her job done with. And she will, she’ll get everything done and as quickly as possible. Because the quicker she got it done the more time with her Yukirin.

**End**

**A/N: so what do you all think of this version of Mayuki? Let me know. And yes, I added in Atsuko into this since I couldn’t help it. A small part, but still there. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
